invisible
by sparksflyy
Summary: why couldn't you see me?


Disclaimer: i do not own this song. full rights go to taylor swift. 

**She can't see the way your eyes**

**Light up when you smile.**

That smile of yours. You don't do it often but whenever you do, my heart rate quickens. It makes me smile like an idiot. It's so beautiful. But your not smiling because of me, you're smiling because of her. it's always her. I envy the fact that she holds your heart. You wait for her, hoping she will come around, but she never does and you don't realise that. She's beautiful, she's popular, you love her, and oh how I wish I could be her.

**She'll never notice how you stop and stare**

**Whenever she walks by. **

You watch her in awe as she walks through the hallways with her group of friends. Im standing next to you and you abandon our conversation just so you can get a glimpse of her. It hurts. She doesn't even turn her head to acknowledge you, but you don't care, your to busy being in love with her to notice that she doesn't want you like that. You stare at he for so long, missing the fact that I have tears running down my face as I begin to walk away from you.

**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her**

**You are everything to me. **

I give you so many signs. I tell you that you look great today, I laugh at every one of your jokes even when they aren't funny, I even compliment her. But that isn't enough. I can never be enough for you, and I hate that. I want to be the one you stare at, I want to be the one you dream about when you lay your head on your pillow. Why are you so blind! Can't you see that I love you like she never will!

**I just want to show you**

**She don't even know you**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to.**

I try so hard to get you to see that she isn't into you like I am. I know you see her with other guy's, so why can't you just move on, move onto me. Am I really that bad? You know im here, I've always been here and I always will be. I just want you to see that you and her can't be together; she doesn't know you, so why do you try so hard to make her notice you when I always have. It hurts when I see your face light up and it's not because of me. You tell me about her, how she is the perfect girl for you, how beautiful she is. You describe her to be much more beautiful than she really is. All I do is smile and nod, because if I spoke, I would scream at you until you realise that im the one you should be talking about, im the one you should be calling beautiful, not her.

**You just see right through me**

**But if you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable. **

We've been friends for years and you haven't picked up the fact that I want you. You don't even listen to me when Im talking if she's in sight. It's like im a slate of glass whenever you see her. I go completely transparent to you and it's like im not even here. But when she's gone, your attention is back on me, you don't know how much that makes me want to cry. I'll always be second best. When she's not around you talk to me, but when she is, im a ghost, a ghost to your sight. You don't know how perfect we could be if you just took the time to really get to know me, we could be amazing, if only you knew.

**Instead im just invisible. **

You kiss me one night and I think everything had changed. It's all perfect for those 12 seconds, your mine and im yours. But the next day, it's back to being the same. You watch her as she walks through the halls. Im back to being invisible. I cry and run out of school. You only notice when she's disappeared into a classroom. You come and look for me, finding me sitting on a bench with my hands covering my tear stained cheeks. I just want you to realise that im the one you belong with. I love you. You sit down next to me and place your arm around me. I pull away and glare at you. You look completely clueless and that makes it worse. I want you to know that you are the one doing this to me, I want you to realise all the things you put me through, do you even realise how much it hurts me when you look at her like you could never look at me. So I just leave you and walk away without turning back. I know I'll come back, and so do you, that's one thing you know very well about me, that I will _always _come running back to you, and one day, I hope you will see me the way I want you to. I don't want to be invisible to you anymore.

_i hope you enjoyed it :) it's not that great but i was listening to the song as i just thought it was the perfect thing to write about. well, no perfect but i just wanted to :) review please, i'd love to hear what you think :D_


End file.
